Skills
} |name= Skills |icon= Ico Skills.png }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Skills are abilities which all playable characters have access to. Unlike spells for mages and talents for warriors and rogues, skills are abilities that are not designed to be activated during combat, though many of them still relate to combat. Many skills also require a specific number in a related attribute in order to unlock them. Wardens start with two skills (determined by class and origin) and 1 additional skill point. Rogues then receive 1 skill point every 2 levels, while warriors and mages receive 1 skill every 3 levels. Specifically... * Rogues gain skill points at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, etc. * Warriors and Mages gain skill points at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, etc. There are eight skills, each having four skill levels ranging from Basic to Improved to Expert, and then Master. The skills are: Coercion, Stealing, Trap-Making, Survival, Herbalism, Poison-Making, Combat Training, and Combat Tactics. Coercion This skill provides Intimidation and Persuasion options during dialogue. Note: This skill is only accessible to your Main Character. | * Passive * Requires: 10 Cunning | The character is influential enough to convince others to change their views. Strength contributes to a more intimidating character, whereas cunning contributes to a more persuasive character. |-valign="top" | Improved Coercion | * Upgrade * Requires: 12 Cunning | The character's ability to read and influence others has improved. |-valign="top" | Expert Coercion | * Upgrade * Requires: 14 Cunning | The character is exceptionally influential and can compel all but the most strong-willed individuals. |-valign="top" | Master Coercion | * Upgrade * Requires: 16 Cunning | The character is a silver-tongued master of coercion, able to sway just about anyone. |} Stealing This skill gives a character the ability to pickpocket NPCs. Stealing: Profitable Targets provides a list of valuable marks. Bonus to pickpocket check provided by each level of stealing is equal to 5 points of cunning. There seems to be consequences for failed stealings, as random encounters (comfirmed encounters with guards addressing the Warden as the reported thief while transitioning in Denerim) or dialogues (confirmed if stealing from the Dalish, in Ostagar and in Arl Eamon's castle from Knights). | * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 0 * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: 10 Cunning | The character is quick enough to pilfer small items from others, whether friendly or hostile, so long as they are not too alert. |-valign="top" | Improved Stealing | * Upgrade * Requires: 12 Cunning | The character has become a subtler thief, making attempts at stealing more likely to succeed. |-valign="top" | Expert Stealing | * Upgrade * Requires: 14 Cunning | The character is so quick-fingered that victims almost never notice the theft until it's too late. |-valign="top" | Master Stealing | * Upgrade * Requires: 16 Cunning | The character is a world-class thief, able to distract and mislead the poor mark, even during combat. |} Trap-Making Characters who have learned the Trap-Making skill can construct traps or lures from common components, so long as they also possess a plan to build the mechanism. The second and fourth rank of this skill also increase the range at which the character can detect enemy traps. Note that while all characters who have learned this skill can set traps, only rogues can disarm them. Components and plans may be bought from merchants, looted from defeated enemies, or found while exploring. | * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 0 * Cooldown: 0s | The character has learned to construct basic traps and lures from common components. |-valign="top" | Improved Trap-Making | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 4 | The character has learned to create complex second-tier traps and lures, and can now detect enemy traps at greater range than previously. |-valign="top" | Expert Trap-Making | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 7 | The character has learned to assemble lethal third-tier traps and lures. |-valign="top" | Master Trap-Making | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 10 | This character has mastered the art of designing deadly fourth-tier traps and lures, and gains a further increase to trap detection range. |} Survival | * Passive * Requires: 10 Cunning | The character can detect the presence of nearby creatures below the character's own level. This skill also grants a small bonus to nature resistance. ( ) |-valign="top" | Improved Survival | * Upgrade * Requires: 12 Cunning | The character can detect nearby creatures of an equal or lower level, revealing the type of creature and its hostility. This skill also grants a small bonus to nature resistance. ( ) |-valign="top" | Expert Survival | * Upgrade * Requires: 14 Cunning | The character can detect nearby creatures of up to two levels higher than the character's own level, revealing the subtype of creature and its level. This skill also grants a small bonus to nature resistance. ( ) |-valign="top" | Master Survival | * Upgrade * Requires: 16 Cunning | The character can detect all nearby creatures, no matter what their level, and also gains a bonus to nature and physical resistance. ( ), ( ) |} Herbalism This crafting skill allows a character to create potions, poultices, and salves using ingredients which may randomly be looted or bought from merchants. | * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 0 * Cooldown: 0s | The character can make simple potions, poultices, and salves from common herbs. |-valign="top" | Improved Herbalism | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 4 | The character has become more familiar with important flora in order to make a wide variety of potions, poultices, and salves, now including the second tier. |-valign="top" | Expert Herbalism | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 7 | The character has perfected techniques to make third-tier potions, poultices, and salves. |-valign="top" | Master Herbalism | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 10 | The character's vast knowledge of herbs permits creation of potent fourth-tier potions, poultices, and salves. |} Poison-Making This skill is for crafting poisons and grenades, using ingredients which may be looted or purchased from merchants in the same manner as those used in Herbalism. | * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 0 * Cooldown: 0s | The character has survived the difficult learning process of making simple poisons and grenades. |-valign="top" | Improved Poison-Making | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 4 | The character can now create deadly second-tier poisons and grenades. |-valign="top" | Expert Poison-Making | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 7 | The character has learned exotic new techniques for making poisons and grenades up to the third level of potency. |-valign="top" | Master Poison-Making | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 10 | The character is an elite poisoner, able to create fourth-tier poisons and grenades. |} Combat Training This skill unlocks the corresponding tiered weapon talents. | * Passive | The character has completed basic combat training. Warriors and rogues gain access to first-tier weapon talents. Mages can take more damage from an attack before it interrupts their spellcasting. |-valign="top" | Improved Combat Training | * Upgrade | Warriors and rogues gain access to second-tier weapon talents, as well as a bonus to stamina regeneration. Mages can take more damage from an attack before it interrupts their spellcasting and gain a bonus to mana regeneration. |-valign="top" | Expert Combat Training | * Upgrade | The character has seen more battles than even a seasoned soldier, and gains small bonuses to attack. Warriors and rogues gain access to third-tier weapon talents. Mages can take more damage from an attack before it interrupts their spellcasting. |-valign="top" | Master Combat Training | * Upgrade | The character is highly experienced in combat and gains small bonuses to armor and attack. Warriors and rogues gain access to top-tier weapon talents. Mages can take more damage from an attack before it interrupts their spellcasting. |} Combat Tactics This skill allows more script options in the tactics system. For example, when a character is below 50% health, a potion is automatically used or if an enemy is casting a spell a mode is activated. This skill is most helpful for players who wish for a character to become more "self-sufficient". | * Passive * Requires: 10 Cunning | The character can formulate strategies quickly in battle, and consequently gains a combat tactics slot. |-valign="top" | Improved Combat Tactics | * Upgrade * Requires: 12 Cunning | The character can now analyze the battlefield more astutely, and consequently gains an additional combat tactics slot. |-valign="top" | Expert Combat Tactics | * Upgrade * Requires: 14 Cunning | The character has learned a great deal about martial strategy, and consequently gains two additional combat tactics slots. |-valign="top" | Master Combat Tactics | * Upgrade * Requires: 16 Cunning | The character is a master tactician, able to plan for any eventuality, and consequently gains two additional combat tactics slots. |} Category:Gameplay Category:Skills